¿Mi padre?
by viduccA
Summary: Bueno pues aki tratando algo nuevo s espero k les guste y porfis reviews!
1. Default Chapter

¿Mi padre?  
  
Era una tarde trankila y bella se podia visualizar la trankilidad en la ciudad excepto por aquella torre en forma de 'T' montada en una pequeña isla.  
  
Robin:- ¡¡VEN AKA CHIKO BESTIA!!!¿ COMO PUDISTE CAMBIAR EL KANAL JUSTO KUANDO HIBAN A ANUNCIAR KIEN ERA LA VERDADERA IDENTIDAD DE SLEYD? (en realidad no se komo se eskribe sleyd 0) - decia el chiko realmente enojado  
  
Chico Bestia:- Disculpame Robin, perdóname yo no me fije- decia el chico bestia realmente asustado ya que nunca habia visto en ese humor a su amigo.  
  
Robin:- (suspirando) tengo que irme...- decia realmente aguitado  
  
Chico bestia:- pero robin yo...- pero fue callado por las palabras de su amigo  
  
Robin:- ya no tiene caso chico bestia dejalo asi....  
  
Hace tres dias que capturaron a Sleyd y Robin no sabia su identidad  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
En la fabrica de químicos....  
  
Robin:- Ríndete!! Sleyd no tienes escapatoria  
  
Sleyd:- Ja! Es lo que TU crees- decia entre quejidos y risas  
  
Robin:- no lo kreo lo se, ahora ríndete!- decia robin apretándole la gran llave que le habia echo en los brazos  
  
Sleyd:- yo.....Robin.....tengo que.....decirte...algo......  
  
Robin:- Dilo AHORA!  
  
Sleyd: (entre risas) Tonto!- Safandose de alguna manera de la 'gran' cadena que le habia echo Robin y abalanzándosele (, vaya palabra) quedando ahora el haciendole una cadena en los brazos de Robin  
  
Robin:- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Entonces Sleyd huyó pero en ese mismo momento llega la policia con el F.B.I (Ya nada más falta la C.I.A. JAJAJA xD) y lo atrapa llevándoselo.  
  
Robin:- Policia!! Espere déjeme ver quien es Sleyd!  
  
Algun Agente de la Policia:- Disculpa Robin pero por lo pronto esa información es confidencial.  
  
-Fin del Flash Back-  
  
En el tejado de la gran torre se encuentra Robin pensando...  
  
Robin:- (pensando) como es que yo nunca pude atraparlo desde que conoci a mis amigos esa fue mi misión se que esto esta afectando a mis amigos pero que puedo decir? Lo que menos quiero hacer es lastimarlos y menos a....starfire..si desde que me di cuenta que la amaba taan profundamente me dedique solamente a cuidarla y a quererla cada dia que pasaba ojala y que algun dia le podria decir lo k en realidad siento pero siempre el temor de ser rechazado me cubre mi cuerpo pero se lo diere en el momento indicado pero tambien extraño a mi familia no se nada de ella desde pequeño creci solo no recuerdo mucho solo tengo esta pequeña foto- sosteniendo un pedazo de foto de su familia Donde se veia un señor musculoso un tanto moreno ojos de color negro con bigote que se veia muy feliz alado de una señora con tez blanca cabello largo negro y ondulado con cuerpo como una modelo ojos de color azul muy bonita la señora  
  
Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una hermosa chica  
  
Starfiere:- Robin? Estas bien?  
  
Robin:- Claro!- fingiendo una sonrisa y sonrojándose levemente (k bonito)  
  
Starfire: Vamos puedes fingirles a Raven a Chiko Bestia y hasta Cyborg! Pero a mi no vamos ya dime k tienes.  
  
Robin: bueno es solo que...-  
  
Robin:- yo.....lo que pasa es....que..tu....  
  
Chiko Bestia:- ROBIN! ROBIN! SLEYD SE ESCAPO DE LA CARCEL!  
  
Robin: Como!!??  
  
Cyborg:- si y solo dejo una nota  
  
Chiko Bestia:- Robin: voy por ti ahí algo muy importante que hablar , es lo único que decía - expreso el chiko bestia  
  
Robin:- O.o pues kreo k lo estare esperando o.O- decia el chiko un poco confundido  
  
Paso la noche tranquila pero como a las 3:30 de la mañana se escuchaban muchos ruidos por el tejado que despertaron a Robin y a alguien mas...  
  
Robin fue a ver quien se encontraba en el tejado y era....Sleyd  
  
Robin:- Tu!...que haces aki?!  
  
Sleyd:- Robin! Yo tengo que decirte algo...  
  
Robin:- QUE! ,me vas a venir a decir que soy un tonto y no se que mas y además de cuando acá andas buscándome tu si me odias!  
  
Sleyd:-NO! Yo solo queria decirte la verdad  
  
Robin:- O.o ke verdad!?, habla claro  
  
Sleyd:- La verdad es...que yo soy tu padre!!  
  
Robin:- O.O 3= kon mis padres no te metas!  
  
Sleyd:- Robin es la verdad yo soy tu padre!  
  
Robin:- muestame tu cara!  
  
Sleyd se va quitando lentamente su maskara y si se parecia al señor de a foto que tenia Robin  
  
Robin: Si eres mi padre por que! Por que me odias, me pesigues!!  
  
Sleyd: Robin...yo amaba a tu madre pero kuando estaba embarazada de ti yo estaba muy ilusionado, me llamaron del trabajo, antes yo era paleontólogo, y me necesitaban me fui una semana y en esa semana naciste, pero el embarazo se complico y solo te podrían salvar a ti o a tu madre pero komo yo no estaba tu madre te eligio dandote su vida- decia Sleyd con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
Robin- Yo....-pero fue interrumpido por Sleyd  
  
Sleyd:- Después de que llegue me dijeron que tu madre te habia tenido ilusionado fui kon tu madre y contigo al hospital Y KUAL FUE MI SORPRESA! Tu madre......tu madre en el cielo y tu!!...tu...-Sleyd se habia sentado en kunklillas tapandose su kara- tu fuiste el que provoko k tu madre aya muerto! No se porque tu madre hizo eso yo la amaba tanto y por tu kulpa!! Ella murio! Ni si quiera tienes el apoyo De tus amigos Chiko bestia....te peleaste kon el en la mñana cierto?...Cyborg!..JA! un robot no tiene sentimientos....Raven y su mundo de odio a todos y Starfire....se nota k te odia  
  
Al decir esto ultimo Robin sintio una punzada en el corazón  
  
Sleyd:- Nadie te kie...-pero fue interrumpido por...  
  
¿?¿?:- ESO NO ES VERDAD!  
  
Robin:- Starfire? Ke haces aki?  
  
Starfire:- bueno lo k pasa esk escuché mucho ruido y me levante   
  
Sleyd:- Starfire! La que mas te odia!  
  
Starfire:- CLARO K NO YO....-y en un destello de coraje Starfire se konfeso- YO YO YO AMO A ROBIN!!!  
  
Robin:- O.O QUE TU QUE!!!  
  
Starfire:- u,u si talvez tu no sientas lo mismo pero yo te amo Robin se que no es un buen momento pero no soporto que Sleyd diga cosas que no son verdad porque yo te amo   
  
Sleyd:- pues...cómo te hiba diciendo Robin yo soy tu padre!!  
  
Robin:-............................  
  
Sleyd:- Yo soy tu padree!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Robin:- ..............  
  
Sleyd:- Robin!!!  
  
Robin:- eh eh eh ¡! Perdón mande?  
  
Sleyd:- que yo soy tu padre!  
  
Robin:- yo....-viendo primero a una Starfire sonrojada y a un enojado Sleyd  
  
Robin:- .....¿papa?....  
  
Sleyd:- O0O me dijiste......papa!?  
  
Robin:- Si o.O  
  
Sleyd:- (abalanzándosele a Robin) o hijo mio siempre quice que me llamaran asi pero la ira de que tu madre aya muerto por k tu siguieras vivo me afecto....enrealidad amaba a tu madre perdón por abandonarte desde pequeño yo no quería hacerte daño yo te quiero mucho hijo mío  
  
Pero en ese momento las policias vinieron a agarrar a Sleyd y se lo llevaron  
  
Robin:- No papa!!  
  
Sleyd:- Hijo no te preocupes por mi tranquilo cumplire mi sentencia y vendre a verte si es que tu kieres T.T  
  
Robin:- Muy bien papa  
  
Sleyd:- adios hijo.  
  
Y se marcho la policia dejando a Robin y a una apenada Starfire  
  
Starfire: Bueno creo que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí  
  
Robin:- ( sosteniéndola del brazo) a no tu te quedas aquí  
  
Starfre:-...Robin...yo...-  
  
Robin:- (poniéndole la yema de sus dedos en los dedos en sus labios) No digas nada solo déjate llevar  
  
Y la tomo de la cintura haciendo a Starfire sonrojar pero ella no se quedo atrás y le engancho los brazos en el cuello y se fueron juntando esas dos personas locas de amor (, wow) en un tierno, profundo, y prolongado beso pero fue detenido por la falta de aire  
  
Robin:- Starfire.....yo....te...te amo  
  
Starfire:- Yo tambien Robin , Yo tambien  
  
Y se dieron otro dulce tierno y apasionado beso  
  
-15 años después- (se supone que ahí tenian 12 años ¿no?)  
  
Vemos a un Robin un tanto desesperado por querer dar de comer a cuatro pequeñas boquitas dos pares de gemelos quienes estaban empapados de la salsa del spaghetti junto con su papa y de repente biene una muchacha (Starfire) haciendo que los 5 la volteen a ver y ella atacada de la risa al ver a su esposo empapado de salsa de spaghetti (DE SEGURO HERMOSO!!!! Quiero a Robin!!)quien según el juicio de su esposa se veia muy sexy n,n  
  
Ya después de la 'embarrades' de salsa de spaghetti tocan la puerta de la casa Robin va y abre y eran los tíos de sus hijos eran Chiko Bestia con Raven quien ya no era tan seria se habían casado también venia Cyborg con Marieborg que es una robot como el, se conocieron en un viaje que el tuvo para visitar a su familia en su planeta y también están casados.  
  
Entraron a la casa y empezaron a jugar con el par de gemelos Todo el dia se la pasaron jugando con ellos raven agarraba a Sakura (una de las gemelas) era la mas alegre mientras que chico bestia agarraba a Shaoran (otro de los gemelos) quien era un poco serio pero travieso, Cyborg agarraba a Ranma quienes era el mas inquieto del par de gemelos, y Marieborg agarraba a Akane quien era la mas tranquila de los 4  
  
Ya en la noche sonó otra vez el timbre y fueron a abrir los 4 gemelos pero como no alcanzaron hicieron como una pirámide para que Akane pudiera agarrar la perilla para abrir la puerta  
  
Al abrirla los niños se cayeron de su 'pirámide' y entro un señor  
  
Robin:- ¿quién es?  
  
Señor:- Robin?  
  
Robin:- PAPA!!  
  
Los gemelos: Papa quien es este señor?  
  
Robin:- Es su abuelo niños.....es su abuelo  
  
Fin  
  
Wueno ps este es mi finc díganme como les pareció espero y k les aya gustado jajajaja son las 5.45 de la mañana jajajaja pero wueno fue un momento de inspiración este finc se lo dedico a mi amiga Fanny 


	2. A Ranma lo secuestraron!

A Ranma que!?  
  
Robin:- MUY BIEN YA TE DIJE QUE NO!  
  
Ranma:- pero papa! Siempre me dices eso mis amigos, Siempre me invitan jugar!  
  
Robin:- créeme que no me importa tus amigos  
  
Ranma:- creo k ni yo mismo te importo  
  
Robin:- no....-pero fue interrumpido por el azote de la puerta  
  
Starfire:- (dentro de la habitación) porque lo tratas así?  
  
Robin:- Simplemente no quiero que se junte con gente mala y esos 'amigos' de el son mala influencia y ya te había dicho starfire....tu metete con Akane y con Sakura y yo con Shaoran y con Ranma  
  
Starfire:- Trata de tranquilizarte Robin el simplemente se quiere divertir en la escuela el no te falla, no es rebelde....  
  
Robin:- No me importa, por eso no quiero que se junte con esos vándalos! Por que se va a hacer rebelde y me va a fallar en la escuela entiende es un niño de apenas 8 años debe de entretenerse solo en estudio.  
  
Starfire:- Claro que no....(suspirando) iré a verlo-cerrando la puerta tras de si  
  
°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#  
  
Sakura:- Tranquilo Ranma ya sabes que cuentas conmigo si quieres desahógate conmigo pégame grítame haz lo que quieras pero no te vayas por favor  
  
Ranma:- Gracias por apoyarme Sakura pero ya no tiene caso mi papa no me deja salir de la estúpida casa y si el no lo hace yo lo haré por mi propia cuenta así que.... Sakura:- Ranma por favor no lo hagas que diría mama que diría Shaoran y Akane, Mama se sentiría mal y Shaoran y Akane son menores y Shaoran quiere ser como tu de grande eso es lo que los enseñas?  
  
Ranma:- Sabes que nada impedirá que me vayas y además....deja de ver esos programas que el abuelo te recomendó están haciendo que pienses como adulto  
  
Sakura:- se que solo TENEMOS 8 años así como también se que no podrás sobrevivir aya afuera.  
  
Ranma:- (empacando sus cosas en una maleta)(n/a con figuritas de barney xD jajaja) no me importa ya me voy ADIOS!  
  
Y entonces Ranma de alguna manera salta ágilmente la ventana como de el doble de su altura y no se rasguñó para nada  
  
Sakura:- Pero....-en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación se abrió...era Starfire  
  
Starfire:- Sakura? K pasa...  
  
Sakura:- NO Nada mama es solo que me daba calor y quise abrir la ventana.  
  
Starfire:- Aaa ok y Ranma?  
  
Sakura:- pues....es decir...yo..yo....mama...ESTE....salió pero...m no se...cuando...regresa  
  
Starfire:- O-O no me digas que se escapo de la casa!!!  
  
Sakura:- bueno pues....  
  
Satrfire:- ROBIN!! ROBIN!!  
  
Robin: Que pasa?  
  
Satrfire:- Ranma se escapo!  
  
Robin:- QUEE!? PORQUE??  
  
Sleyd:- Que pasa?  
  
Robin, Sakura y Starfire:- Ranma escapó!!  
  
Sleyd:- y...díganme que estamos haciendo aquí?  
  
Akane:- k pasa?  
  
Shaoran:- si que pasa?  
  
Los cuatro a unísono:- Ranma escapó!  
  
Sleyd:- Rápido Sakura ven conmigo y dime a donde irías si estuvieras enojada Robin vete con Shaoran toma esta linterna por si tardamos mas tiempo y oscurece y Starfire agarra a Akane toma esta linterna salgamos de la casa y separémonos  
  
Sakura, Shaoran y Akane:- Si señor- (JAJAJA al estilo soldados obedeciendo al general)  
  
Sleyd:- muy bien Sakura dime donde estarías  
  
Sakura:- pues.... la verdad abuelo los gemelos se dividen muchas veces en partes contrarias debido a los polos que estuvieron durante el embarazo así que puede que Ranma sea la parte mala o la parte traviesa de la que pude ser solo yo o solo el así que deduciéndolo yo pienso que talvez Ranma talvez sea la parte traviesa y yo la tranquila eso hace que el y yo seamos completamente diferentes así que no tengo idea de donde iría si estaría enojada ya que nunca saldría de la casa  
  
Sleyd:- ( cayéndose de espaldas con una gotita en su nuca) Sabia que no debía enseñarte ese canal educativo ahora te comportas como una adulta en pequeña y eres mas inteligente que yo  
  
°#°#°#°#°##°#°#°#°#°##°#°#°  
  
Ranma:- Muy bien y ahora a donde voy  
  
¿?¿¿??¿¿- que acaso estas perdido?  
  
Ranma se encontraba en un lugar verdaderamente alejado de su casa estaba en una calle muy extraña....  
  
Ranma:- NO! Estoy muy bien  
  
¿??¿??:- Vamos niños no te hagas y ven conmigo vas a ver que vas a estar mejor te voy dar video juegos paletas dulces lo k tu quieras- a Ranma le encantaban los videojuegos y también los dulces que mas podía pedir?  
  
Ranma:- no lo se  
  
¿¿¿??¿¿:- Vamos Ranma telo pido de la mejor manera así que vamonos ahora!- dijo lanzando una red para que el niño se moviera  
  
Ranma:- NOO DEJEME SUÉLTEME!!  
  
°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°##°#°##°  
  
Sakura:- Abuelo ya te dije a los lugares donde iría y no esta  
  
Sleyd:- Muy bien creo que deberíamos regresar son las 12:30 y no esta de seguro ellos si lo encontraron  
  
Llegando a la casa.....  
  
Starfire, Akane:- LO ENCONTRARON??!!  
  
Sakura:- creíamos que ustedes lo habían encontrado  
  
Starfire:- debo....debo irme a mi habitación  
  
Sleyd:- Starfire...estas bien?  
  
Starfire:- si....claro- dijo casi como un suspiro y se fue hacia su habitación  
  
Ya era la una de la mañana y Robin y Shaoran no habían llegado  
  
Sleyd:- me estoy empezando a preocupar Sakura....  
  
Pero al voltear a ver a su pequeña nieta vio que estaba acurrucada en el sillón placidamente dormida en ese instante tocaron la puerta  
  
Sleyd:- ya voy!  
  
Robin, Shaoran:- Ya lo encontraron!!??  
  
Sleyd:- no...  
  
Robin:- ¿ya llego Starfire?  
  
Sleyd:- si...  
  
Entonces Robin fue con Starfire  
  
Robin:- Starfire....estas bien?  
  
Starfire:- COMO CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR! DESPUE DE QUE MI HIJO SE ESCAPO DE LA CASA Y NO LO PUEDO ENCONTRAR! COMO CREES QUE ESTOY YO ESTOY...  
  
Pero no pudo terminar ya que le dio un gran mareo que le hizo perder el equilibrio pero en eso se acerco Robin y la cargo con sus fuertes brazos recostándola en la cama  
  
Robin:- descansa mañana será otro día veras que lo encontraremos  
  
Pero Starfire no pudo decir nada ya que con su mareo provoco que se durmiera  
  
°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°  
  
Al día siguiente....  
  
Sleyd:- ROBIN!! ROBIN!! MIRA ESTA NOTA! LA AKABO DE VER KUANDO ENTRE!!  
  
Nota:  
  
Tengo a su hijo andaba vagando por ahí y decidí ayudarlo pero no tengo intenciones de devolvéroslo amenos que ustedes (me refiero a toda la familia) vayan a la Torre 'T' si...donde antes vivían hoy a las 6:00 si es que quieren volver a ver a su hijo  
  
Starfire:- no puede ser mi hijo mi hijo!!  
  
Robin:- tranquila todo va a estar bien tranquila....  
  
°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°  
  
en la torre en forma de 'T' (n/a:- derrumbaron la Torre en forma de 'T' quedando solo un terreno baldío ...mas bien una isla baldía jajajaj)  
  
Ranma:- Suéltame Suéltame!!  
  
¿¿??-no lo are Ranma así que cállate!  
  
Ranma:- Y a todo esto como es que sabes mi nombre y como te llamas hombre extraño!!??  
  
¿?¿¿¿:- para ser un niño de tu edad haces muchas preguntas te tapare la boca- le puso una cinta en la boca del niño  
  
'RING RING' sonaba el celular del 'hombre extraño'  
  
¿¿¿??:- si? A si hola jefa como ha estado?....Que?..Si...si ya tengo a Ranma ...si solo falta que sean las seis...que por cierto solo faltan 5 minutos aquí en la tierra muy bien hasta luego  
  
°#°#°#°##°#°#°#°#°#  
  
En casa....  
  
Robin:- Rápido! Solo falta 5 minutos yo y Starfire nos adelantaremos  
  
Sleyd:- muy bien yo me llevare a los gemelos ahora ya vete se nos acaba el tiempo  
  
Akane:- abuelito puedo agarrar el perfume de mama lo que pasa es que no me bañe jajajaj  
  
Sleyd:- Vamos Akane no ahí tiempo  
  
°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°  
  
¿¿???:- Vaya así que decidieron venir  
  
Robin:- Pero si eres tu...  
  
Starfire:- Ginzo...DAME A MI HIJO DAMELO!  
  
Ginzo:- No lo creo hasta que venga toda la familia y hablaremos  
  
Ginzo estaba en una silla sentado en un montículo de la ya destruida torre 'T'  
  
Sleyd:- Starfire, Robin y...Ginzo?  
  
Ginzo:- JAJAJAJA así es anciano!  
  
Sleyd:- y por que!! Por que Ginzo en la cárcel eras muy diferente éramos...amigos...  
  
-Flash back-  
  
Ginzo:- muy bien por fin te atraparon despues de tu escapada  
  
Sleyd:- si pero me des ahogué por fin le dije a Robin lo que pasaba  
  
Ginzo:- Enserio? Que bien por fin ya no serás mas villano cierto?  
  
Sleyd:- Pues...no...  
  
Ginzo:- si..eso es bueno..así tendrás la conciencia limpia  
  
Sleyd:- cierto...Amigos?- le dijo esto ultimo tendiéndole la mano  
  
Ginzo:- Claro!  
  
-fin del Flash Back-  
  
Sleyd:- Por que?...Por que a mi familia Ginzo?  
  
Ginzo:- Ya vez la gente cambia....Yo amaba a Starfire y ella se quedo con Robin ella se quedo con mi corazón ahora yo me quedare con algo de ella  
  
Robin:- En todo caso el pleito seria con migo! No con ella ni con mis hijos  
  
Ginzo:- Cállate!- dijo levantándose de la silla  
  
En ese momento Sleyd se le acerco y vio que sus ojos no tenían sentimiento alguno como si estuviera hipnotizado se quiso acercar mas pero Ginzo lo impidió  
  
Ginzo:- aléjate de mi anciano que tengo a tu nieto- dijo esto sacando a Ranma atado de brazos con una cinta en la boca  
  
Starfire:- Ranma!!!  
  
Entonces...Starfire se acercó hacia el montículo donde estaba Ginzo y empezó a atacar a Ginzo pero al lanzar el primer ataque Ginzo avienta a Ranma hacia el mar pero Robin corrió para alcanzarlo y poderlo atrapar...Starfire se quiso salir de donde estaba(en el montículo) pero Ginzo le agarro los brazos y le empezó a pegar  
  
Robin:- Ranma? Te encuentras bien?  
  
Ranma:- mghmghmghmgh  
  
Robin:- o si lo siento olvide quitarte la cinta  
  
Robin:- Ahora si como estas?- dijo quitándole la cinta Ranma:- PAPA! A MAMA LE ESTAN PEGANDO!  
  
Robin:- AAA NO ¡ a mi esposa no le pegan!, Shaoran Sakura y Akane encárguense de Ranma AYÚDENLO!  
  
Robin:- deja a mi esposa en paz!  
  
Ginzo:- Cállate!  
  
Robin:- ARGH!!  
  
Akane:- MAMI! MAMI!  
  
Entonces Robin trato de acercársele hacia donde estaban ellos pero al intentarse acercarse se vio chocado gracias a una especie de 'escudo' invisible  
  
Robin:- pero que es esto?  
  
Sleyd:- Esto....esto es una muralla para que no pueda pasar nadie...y que si te acercas te podría dar electrostática  
  
Robin:- y ahora me lo dices...  
  
Sleyd:- Disculpa pero tengo que saber algo de esto yo ya lo había tratado de intentar pero se necesita mucho odio en el corazón cosa que yo no tenia por completo ya que amo a tu madre...y veo que los ojos de Ginzo no tiene alma...algo debo de saber de eso tengo que reunir todas las piezas del rompecabezas  
  
Starfire:- Porque, porque no me dejas salir Ginzo?  
  
Ginzo:- porque yo te amaba Starfire y tu! Tu! Te fuiste con el con ese basura dime en que trabaja?  
  
Starfire:- para empezar con mi esposo no te metas y en segunda el es un GRAN medico  
  
Ginzo:- Calla!- dijo esto tirandole una gran bofetada  
  
Shaoran:- mama!! mama!! estas bien? Mami!!- dijo casi llorando  
  
Robin:- (afuera del escudo) NO! STARFIRE! NO TE ATREVAS A PEGARLE!  
  
Sleyd:- eso es! Ya se de que se trata es una fuerza mas bien un reflejo que hace alguien...es el reflejo de algún poder  
  
Robin:- vamos papa explícate  
  
Sleyd:- Mira en algún lugar del universo fuera o dentro de la Tierra alguien esta reflejando este escudo alguien...se esta escondiendo...y esta usando su 'poder' para poder reflejarlo justamente hacia acá  
  
Robin:- aaa ok pero y que ahí de los ojos sin alma de Ginzo  
  
Sleyd:- Fue hipnotizado...  
  
Robin:- o.O hipnotizado?  
  
Sleyd:- si....es decir...esta H-I-P-N-O-T-I-Z-A-D-O!  
  
Robin:- y como se lo puede quitar lo veo como están sus ojos aunque sea de lejos si se ve que no están 'normales'....  
  
Robin:- aja!  
  
Sleyd:- y viendo que solo quiere atacar a Starfire....  
  
Robin:- aja!  
  
Sleyd:- pues.... Entonces yo diría que  
  
Robin:- PAPA! A MI ESPOSA LA ESTAN GOLPEANDO NECESITO QUE TE APURES..  
  
Sleyd:- pues...temo que yo debería de hacer algo- dijo esto un tanto triste  
  
Robin:- papa?  
  
Sleyd:- tranquilo...todo va a estar bien ahora...  
  
Sleyd:- AKANE!  
  
Akane:- si...mande abuelo- dijo esto apoyando la cabeza de Ranma en el suelo dejando a Sakura y a Shaoran cuidando de Ranma quien se desmayo del susto  
  
Sleyd:- Akane...traes el perfume de tu mama?  
  
Akane:- si abuelo por que?  
  
Sleyd:- préstamelo...  
  
Akane:- abuelo vamos no es momento de que nos vistamos como mujer o como hombre...mami esta en peligro no ahí que jugar...  
  
Sleyd:- vamos hija no estoy jugando préstame el perfume de mama – Dijo esto acariciándole la mejilla  
  
Akane:- aquí esta abuelo  
  
Sleyd se lo roseo por todo su cuerpo y luego fue hacia el escudo invisible y entro con facilidad  
  
Robin:- pero papa! Como lo hiciste?!...  
  
Sleyd:- (adentro de el escudo) hijo....Ginzo esta hipnotizado y no se va a dejar de hipnotizar hasta que mate a alguien esta clase de hipnotización es de la mas raras te quita todos tus sentimientos buenos y hace que se quede con los malos haciéndose así malvado...y tanto odio recorría su cuerpo que podría ser capaz de matar a una persona aunque parezca solo un niño....  
  
Robin:- y porque a Starfire?¡  
  
Sleyd:- porque el tenia un GRAN aprecio hacia Starfire y al igual que solo se te quedan malos sentimientos, los mas grandes, se vuelven el contrario...dejando así mas rencor y mas odio  
  
Robin:- oooooooooo y de donde aprendiste eso?  
  
Sleyd:- lo hiba a utilizar contigo...cuando te odiaba  
  
Robin:- (con una gotita en la nuca) óoo  
  
Sleyd:- ahora...GINZO!  
  
Ginzo volteo a ver a Sleyd y en ese momento Sleyd roció perfume de Starfire enfrente de si para que Ginzo oliera y si...esa técnica funciono ya que Ginzo comenzó a atacar a Sleyd, este no hacia ninguna movimiento  
  
Robin:- papa! Defiéndete!  
  
Akane:- vamos abue defiéndete!  
  
Shaoran:- No te dejes!  
  
Sakura:- VAMOS ABUELITO!!  
  
Sleyd:- no tiene caso....Ginzo me va a matar esa es la causa de su hipnotismo...  
  
Sleyd estaba tirado en el suelo con la nariz y la boca sangrando Ginzo no lo dejaba de lastimarlo golpearlo patearlo.....  
  
Sleyd:- (casi como un suspiro) los amo a todos..-estas fueron sus ultimas palabras  
  
En ese momento Robin fue asía el montículo donde se encontraba una desconsolada Starfire y un confundido Ginzo  
  
Robin:- (hincándose Asia donde estaba su ya fallecido padre) papa! Perdóname papá te quiero mucho yo también  
  
Ginzo:- yo..yo...no puede ser...yo mate a Sleyd?  
  
Robin:- Si tu tonto! Bofeteaste a mi esposa y mataste a mi padre te parece poco in útil!  
  
Ginzo:- yo Robin.... no recuerdo nada  
  
Robin:- si...lo se...-dijo levantándose  
  
Starfire:- Robin....  
  
Robin:- Starfire te encuentras bien?  
  
Starfire:- me duele un tanto la boca pero todo va a estar bien  
  
Ranma:- Papa! Mama! perdón perdón no lo vuelvo a hacer no me vuelvo a escapar se los prometo...yo...-pero volteo a ver a su abuelo  
  
Ranma:- nooo abuelito, respóndeme abuelito  
  
Robin:- Ranma....-dijo en tono de voz tranquila- disculpame hijo yo solo queria lo mejor de ti debes de comprender que yo no tube oportunidad de tener escuela desde tu edad y tu debes de aprovechas asi que...ojala y k algun dia me entiendas y me perdones  
  
Ranma:- CLARON QUE SI PAPA! Te quiero mucho  
  
°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°##°#°# En algún lugar....  
  
¡?¡?¡?¡:- así es sangre por fin!...Ginzo hizo lo que le pedí y pensar que yo no creía en eso de la hipnotización...al final hubo sangre y mucha 'acción' y por fin ellos! Saben que yo nunca me ensucio las manos  
  
°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#  
  
En el funeral de Sleyd  
  
Starfire:- Robin te encuentras bien?  
  
Robin:- Starfire.... creo que ya se como se siente perder alguien que amabas con todo tu corazón  
  
----  
  
y bien que les pareció? Espero que les aya gustado porque lo hice con todo el corazón porfis envíenme Reviews!! Tmb muchas gracias a Fanny por todo su apoyo psicológico e ideal jajajaj ahora agradezco a:  
  
Luis26...Gracias chico! Por tu review te aseguro que vendrán nuevas aventuras   
  
raven-telekinetic.....JAJAJ claro!! A mi me encantan estas dos parejitas Raven y Chico bestia..y... Robin y Starfire jajaja a y muchas gracias por tu review  
  
bify.......jajajaj es que la verdad no me imaginaba que mi fic les gustaría por eso le puse fin..pero pues aquí te traigo otra actualización! Jaja y si...soy fanática de Sakura y de Ranma jajaj tmb de Teen Titans.....Sakura, Ranma y Teen Titans RULES!!!....  
  
o vamos!!! Mas Reviews porfis!!! 


End file.
